Mouse Traps are Cross Dimensional Portals
by Kagami Luna
Summary: Luffy gets transported to the DGM world and its all Sanji's fault! jk, but Luffy really does go to the DGM world, so READ! this is a challenge from backa usagi if you want to know more read or read the challenge preferably my story though. Also T to be safe 'cause of a high chance of my sailor's mouth coming out of it's shell abet.
1. Prologue

ME: Hello this is my first shot at anything with D, Gray Man in it so it should be an interesting experience. This is a challenge from _backa usagi. _This chapter is a **prologue. **I repeat**prologue. **The following chapters shall be longer. This chapter would have been longer as well, but I wasn't quiet sure how to start it. After this chapter I'll get into the mood of things and the story will pick up. KAY? GOOD. Now proceed to read, but first the disclaimer. Unlike most who wish they owned it I wish i owned it but have come to the relization that I could never do what Oda-Sensei and Hoshino-Sensei did. Alright now read my story!

* * *

Meat is the source of all our problems...

"_**MEAT**_!"(Translation 'meat') The straw-hat pirate spoke with a sleepy (and loud) groan. He stumbled through the Sunny-go towards the her kitchen. It was late at night and no one was awake, even the lookout Roronoa Zolo who was fast asleep in the crows nest. Luffy our idiot straw-hat captain was headed for the kitchen, but considering the fact that he was sleeping he keep bumping into walls…(the author proceeds to sweat drop).

Luffy even with his sense of direction that almost rivaled Zolo's (almost, but not really there yet) remained undeterred in his grand quest for meat and plowed forward to the kitchen. His tongue hung out of his mouth and his rubber arm stretched for the refrigerator handle and BAM!

Sanji's usual giant mousetrap went off and the unsuspecting (still…) Mugiwara no Luffy was snapped into the giant mousetrap. This mousetrap was a traditional one, not a have a heart trap or something like that. Sanji preferred to use the traditional means. Besides he would reason if ever asked, it's not like it can kill him, he's made of rubber after all. Most people nod and smile then drop the subject.

The other Mugiwara pirates remained sound asleep. The noise of the mouse trap rarely woke a soul any longer and if it did, the said soul just went back to sleep. The crew freed the captain the next morning from where he sleeps in the trap. It wasn't like he was ever awake to begin with.

For a change Mugiwara no Luffy hade been awoken by the snapping of the trap. A rare occurrence for him. Though he knew he some one would free him in the morning he hade a surprisingly uneasy feeling that they wouldn't. So rather then wait Mugiwara began to tense to free himself. Before that could be accomplished however the mousetrap glowed with an unidentified purple light (U.P.L).

Unknown to the entire crew including the captain himself, the company Sanji bought giant mouse traps from (Giant Mouse Trappers &co.) had recently stated stoking a small supply of cursed mouse traps. In a packaging 'accident' Sanji's order had been mixed with one cursed giant mousetrap. The other 49 mousetraps where perfectly fine, just not the one he had used today.

The purple light expanded and a deep-sea of bubbling purple ink opened up and despite his tried (it is still the middle of the night) protests the one and only Straw Hat Luffy sunk into the purple ink. The light vanished and with a crack and abet of smoke a letter with a purple seal written in purple ink settled itself on the mousetrap.

It read in a fancy script:

_Thank you for buying our one use product, we have gotten ride of your pest!_

_-The Le Fay Family Inc._

One last thing that should be mentioned; bubbling purple ink, has a tendency to be a cross dimensional portal.

* * *

ME: REVIEW! COME ON THERE'S 3 STORYS I THIS CATEGORY ! One is a challenge please REVIEW!


	2. Oi Ossan!

Well it toke forever, but I finally posted this, please don't kill me... anyone...

Well I hope this is worth the wait. ENJOY

IF I OWNED ONE PIECE OR THE WORLD WOULD SPONTANOUSY COMBUST. So thank santa (it's his fault D:) that I don't.

* * *

2

Oi Ossan

Sanji yawned and left the cabin in slightly slumped. Allowing his feet to travel the well-known route to the kitchen on their own, he began the process of waking himself up. Not that it toke much, just the thought of making breakfast for his Nami-SWAN! And Robing-CHAWN! Woke him up instantly. He walked through the halls enjoying the short break from the noise the crew made by simply living as they did. It was one of the advantages of waking up before everyone else on the ship.

When Sanji pushed the doors to the kitchen open with an effortless hand he expected his short silence to end. Luffy would usually wake when he entered the kitchen and the silence would end. If not right when he entered, then when he released his captain for sure. But his ears experienced nothing more than the strange silence. For a moment the swirly browed chef thought his captain hadn't invaded the kitchen a usual to steal some meat.

This spurred a whole new chain of thought, which would mean something was wrong with him…

So when he noticed that the mousetrap had gone off he began to worry Luffy had learned how to escape and had stolen the entire store of meat.

WRONG.

Mugiwara no Luffy was not in the mousetrap, the meat store remained untouched, and the mousetrap had gone off. Sanji toke out a cigarette for a moment and lit it. There was no movement for a second in the silent kitchen and then he exhaled.

"NANI?!"

In some rainy, grey city of which the name is of no importance the only sound that could be heard for blocks upon blocks was the pounding of rain, and the snoring of a straw-hat pirate. He slept with his ass in the air under a bridge, a very small bridge. It could barely be called a bridge, more like a few suspended planks.

Seven blocks away in this nameless rainy grey city a white haired young man sat under the awning of an inn apparently sleepless. He was staring at the sky thinking; about what we probably wont know for a while. His left eye reacted to something that in a weird way seemed to relive him. But that only lasted for a second. Charging off toward the akuma he had noticed the white haired exorcist didn't bother to wake hi nakama, there weren't that many so it should only take a moment.

Seven blocks away from his rainy awning were three level one akuma. They where doing what they do, blasting anything and everything including a few suspended planks of a rotting wood.

Allen was only a block away now, with the akuma fully in his sight. He locked on and tensed his muscles. In a way only a body accustomed to fighting could he crouched and prepared to lunge.

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" The white clown raised his arm to strike down the first akuma, but something toke his chance.

"Oi!"

Mugiwara no Luffy was given a rather rude awakening. The place that had been his place of rest was blasted and flying out of the smoke he let out a carefree slightly indignant cry of "Oi!"

The big thing that had destroyed the bridge sluggishly turned to blast something else. "I was sleeping there!" Luffy protested effortlessly dodging a blast from another monster. Luffy then frowned a new problem; or rather question arose in his mind.

"Shishishi! I wonder if I can eat it?" He laughed with a big grin eyeing the akuma hungrily. He didn't even bother to notice the white haired exorcist, and only other person on the street. This of course did not apply the other way around. Allen was very, very aware of Luffy and his idiocy.

Luffy launched himself at the akuma and pulled back his arm. "Gomu Gomu no…"

"That idiot" Allen muttered in shock. His eyes widening as panic coursed through his veins. That straw-hat idiot couldn't kill an akuma like that. What was he thinking? _He probably wasn't. _Damn it! Allen clenched his teeth and launched himself into the air. Prepared to knock the idiot into the ground.

It was a useless gesture, though appreciated by the straw hats crew.

"_Pisutoru!__"_ Luffy slammed his fist into the akuma and plowed it into the ground. His arm snapped back and he stared owlishly at the akuma. To his stomachs immense disappointment the akuma dissolved after defeat.

"Eh! I wanted to eat that!" He exclaimed looking around for something else to eat. That's when he noticed Allen. "Oi ossan do you have anything to eat?" Luffy grinned his face splitting grin completely ignoring the remaining akuma.

The akuma blasted Luffy deciding somehow that he was there current target. Luffy turned his head making a small noise of curiosity with the movement and sprung into the air. Allen pushed of the ground and shot himself to the side. Frantically he looked back to see if Luffy was still alive. He didn't see him, but what he heard,

"Gomu Gomu no…" What the-

The straw-hat idiot pulled back both arms as if he was going to use both fists to punch. "Oi ossan do you have any meat?" He asked grinning before letting out a yell of attack. "_Gatoringu!" _He stretched his fists out and let out a barrage of fists. It looked as if he had 100 hands. The remaining two akuma fell to the ground pummeled and dissolved. "Oi ossan" Luffy repeated. "Do you have any meat?" Allen looked at him before getting angry.

"I'M NOT AN OSSAN!" Allen punched him on the head in anger and Luffy simply grinned. _What type of idiot was he? _Allen thought in utter confusion. Calming down a bit the exorcist asked his question, of course he changed it abet. "Who are you?"

Straw-hat grinned and let out a strange laugh. "Shishishi!" He paused for a second chuckling. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" He said with a childish glee. Allen sweat dropped and decided for the sake of his sanity not to ask about the pirate king thing. Luffy continued laughing and grinning contiguously. Allen allowed his own unique smile to spread across his face. It didn't stay there.

"Oi ossan do you know where I can get some meat?"

* * *

Review please, I don't need them to continue writing, it just makes me feel nice! Besides if you review you join the dark side and we have cookies :3


	3. Meat has some issues with Luffy

Ok so this chapter is _a little_shorter than the last one, DON'T KILL ME! Sorry though, but hey at least I updated this soon. Right? Ok I decided that I would start doing this so:

**Someone: Thanks for liking my story, and thanks for pointing out my typo!**

**jozefin: Luffy can kill akuma because in his world devil fruits are like innocence, in that they are an amazing power that often has some sort of down point. So I decided it would allow Luffy to destroy akuma.**

**backa usagi: Thanks for loving it so far! :D And sorry this chapter not longer. :( The average chapter length will go up, just not in this chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

Mugiwara no Luffy walked through the wet streets of the random town whining about meat. "That ossan said that if I found somewhere to buy meat that'd he'd be right back." He whined, with his monstrous stomach growling. _FOOOOOOD!_ Luffy swayed with his walk, looking slightly up and continuing to whine. "Meat!" I believe this has been previously depicted, Luffy's love for meat getting him into a shit load of trouble. Luffy though cannot seem learn.

* * *

In a dark room, that couldn't exist in the real world, a young blue haired girl and a proper man sat. They seemed to be discussing something important, but not taken seriously enough.

"Tyki~ Are you _sure_ it's him? He seems to stupid."

Sighing and placing his tea back on its saucer Tyki responded. "Yes Road," His voice showed experience in dealing with the blue haired girl, Road. "I'm sure that this is the man who the Earl sent us to find."

"He doesn't seem very strong, and he doesn't have any innocence, so how'd he defeat an akuma? He seems to be to stupid to kill it some other way."

"Road…" Tyki sweat dropped at her, sometimes, she was just-

"What?" She asked with an almost childish pout.

Tyki wavered her question aside "Shouldn't you be paying more attention? You could have lost him." Road frowned at Tyki and looked back at the straw hat wearing fool. He hadn't gone far, actually he wasn't even moving anymore. He had his back to her and she couldn't see his face and instantly was curious.

"Eh, Tyki" She whined, "What's he looking at?" With a mild curiosity the Noah peeked over her shoulder. The straw-hat boy was staring at something, but what was unclear. They watched and waited for him to give some indication as to what he was looking at. Road held her breath when she heard him draw in a breath for a shout.

"MEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAT!" He charged off across the street to a butchers shop and road fell out of her cushiony armchair. Tyki sunk back into his chair completely dumbstruck. I mean just how stupid could one get?

* * *

Luffy on the other hand was over joyed he had found meat! Which meant food. And he was starving. "MEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Laughing with childish glee Luffy bounced into the butchers shop and started filling his arms with meat, then he plopped down and began stuffing his face. The butcher and his assistants powerless to stop him cried anime tears of devastation, all their expensive meats….

Several minutes later leaning back with a bloated stomach Luffy let out a sigh. "That was good!" The butcher in his fury walked up to Luffy with his knives and began to throw them mercilessly. Luffy with a yell of surprise jumped up and fled from the shop with the butcher and his knives at his heals.

Road having recovered from her shock got back in her chair and looked out to Mugiwara no Luffy. "Eh, what's he doing now?" Tyki with caution and a sense of foreboding looked over her shoulder again. He almost, almost feel back again. The Mugiwara boy was running from a butcher and his knives with a look of panic on his face.

* * *

"Sorry ossan!" He called back, only feeding the rage of the butcher more. As Luffy rounded a corner he say the one familiar face in this town. "Oi other ossan." Before Allen could respond coherently Luffy had grabbed his arm and started to drag the poor exorcist with him. Lenalee who had been walking next to him frowned in incomprehension and then looked after the retreating form of Allen Walker.

"That must be…"

As Allen was dragged flailing around in the wind he let a waterfall of anime tears come down his face. _Damn it, why was it always him? _

Road sighed and looked over to Tyki, who nodded. They both stood and with a flick of Road's wrist they left her little pocket dimension.

Luffy charged through the crowded streets laughing and screaming in glee. Allen on the other hand had not bothered to stand up and run and remained flailing in the air choking on the dust cloud created by a certain straw hat idiots running.

Whilst in his misery Allen almost didn't notice the stop in their movement, he looked up and noticed he was on the ground and Luffy was nowhere to be found. _Shit…_

* * *

The white haired exorcist glanced behind him and let out a yell as a butchers knife skewered the ground next to him. The poor butcher who I feel should be given a name (Phil he is now Phil the butcher) was plowing through the crowd yelling at Allen, who Phil seemed to have decided was going to pay for his friend's meat. Allen let to his feet in anime tear and ran through the town, with Phil hot on his heels.

Mugiwara no Luffy found himself in a relatively dark room. So of course he began to voice his thoughts. "Nani? Where am I?" Road ignored him. "Eh, eh top hat san" He turned to Tyki. "Where am I? Do you have any meat? Who are you? Do you have any meat?" Tyki sweat dropped, but only shot Road a glance. She didn't look back it was to late Luffy had already redirected his questions at Road.

"Oi, spiky hair-chan do you have any meat?" Road Kamelot looked at Mugiwara no Luffy and smiled sweetly and Lero-who had been previously hidden…somewhere (It will forever remain one of the mystery's of anime)-appeared in her hand.

She gave him an innocent smile and whacked him on the head with Lero ignoring his indignant cry. When Luffy let out a whine of pain she smirked in satisfaction.

"Oi, spiky hair-chan" He whined, "What was that for I only asked if you had any meat?" Tyki raised an eyebrow and sweat dropped. This would be…interesting.

* * *

YAY! So please review I really like it :3 THANKS FOR READING!


	4. It might? be filler

Well it's not as short as the last chapter, but not longer than the chapter before that...:( Oh well it just seemed like the place to stop, gomen...^^ Well I hope it's enjoyable:D

backa usagi: Thanks for the support:D

twonormalgirlsandaiportal: Ummm dinosaur? Why?

Guest 1: Yep, they're both pests and… I don't know. I just don't know:3

Guest 2: Dunno if you're the same person as the first one, but I figured not so I just thought I'd say thanks for the review:3

* * *

Luffy was twitching, it wasn't purposeful, but he was twitching all the same. And making odd noises, that to. He was twitching because of the torture Road had decided to inflict upon him. He was bound and triple gaged with Road messing around with feathers. So in conclusion Luffy was twitching in laughter and the odd noises, however distorted they may be, were his usual laugh of 'Shishishi.' Only his 'laugh' at current, was a bet more like,

"Sh-mppppfffh-muuuuer-i-sh-mpppppppfff." Road was sitting on Lero having a fit of laughter at Luffy's predicament. And seeing as they were still in her world, she didn't have to lift a finger.

Luffy was reaching his limit. That feather… It had been tickling his noise for some time now. He couldn't take anymore, have to sneeze-

"ACHOOOO!" The sloppy gag flew off his face at his exaggerated sneeze hitting the unfortunate victim of Luffy's snot. Road blinked, frozen in mid-laughter. Tyki blinked, processing his _situation_. Luffy didn't blink he just laughed, no longer distorted and very…boisterous. Road blinked again before dissolving once more in laughter, this time at Tyki and his predicament. Tyki didn't blink he simply lifted a gloved hand to exam it and,

He spun on his heal in silent fury walking curtly away from the pair. Road leaned forward, "Ne, Tyki, you're no fun she pouted, pulling the still laughing Luffy by his rope and replacing his gag with the all mighty- DUCKTAPE! Luffy didn't notice he was still laughing.

"Sh-mpppf-i-muuuurme-i-shiiiiiiiiii" Road had forgotten to banish the feathers, or perhaps it was choice, either way Luffy was still laughing. They finally came to the end of the dark hallway an entered a lighter, but not bright room. The other Noah, most of them anyway, were there. They were up to the usual, whatever they did. Complaining about anti sweetness, or just being plain stupid, it varied.

Luffy was promptly thrown into a corner, now, quieter no longer 'enduring' the feathers. The Noah took temporary interest in him before turning it into a debate, of sorts.

* * *

The Earl of Millennium walked down the darkish narrow corridor towards his family. His ever-present grin was if possible wider than usual, and he was quite curious at the stranger he'd asked Road and Tyki to retrieve. He hadn't expected it to take such little time of course. The Earl chuckled. "I wonder if they're all waiting." He chuckled again.

Probably. They probably were. Are.

The Earl's pace remained the same as he traveled, slowing only when he reached the door. His hand wrapped around the handle and he pushed open the door at a speed no different from the pace he had been walking. He would've smiled at the sight had he not been smiling already.

Road was bugging Tyki for help with homework, Skinn Bolic was complaining about the food and the twins were in the corner. The Earl peered towards the corner. The twins were prodding something, something of which the found great amusement.

They pulled something that looked like skin above their heads and let it snap down, laughing. The Earl took his seat and, quickly they sat down allowing the Earl to look into the corner.

At first he was a bet surprised to see a stranger in the corner, but he remembered the face. He was the stranger who had destroyed some akuma without innocence. He appeared simple, both in mind and in appearance. He had black short hair partially covered by a worn straw hat. He wore a red open sleeved cardigan, and blue shorts with a yellow belt like sash thing. He had an x-shaped scar on his chest and he was bound and gagged, looking about with owlish eyes.

The Earl chuckled. This would be interesting, very interesting.

* * *

Allen walker was bent over, with his hands on his knees, panting. A dark haired girl with long hair stood next to him, a look of curiosity and confusion painting her face. She waited patiently for Allen to get his breath back enough for coherent speech. His panting lessened after a moment and she bent down tilting her head to the side.

"Who was that Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked in innocent curiosity.

Allen took a moment, as if trying to decide how to answer. "He says his name's Luffy." Was what he decided on. Lenalee frowned. Who?

"What a strange name…" She mused thoughtfully. "How did he know you?" Allen blinked, asking for a sort of confirmation. "Well someone wouldn't just grab a stranger when they were running, would they?" She clarified. The white haired exorcist sighed at her observation and in a voice, hinting he wasn't quite sure himself he told his story.

He skipped the park about sitting outside the inn, covering it with a quick 'I just woke up for no reason'; it was thin, even for Allen and Lenalee didn't buy it. He quickly moved on stuttering. Lenalee listened, but she wasn't really interested until Allen mentioned how Luffy's arms had stretched back and flown forward, much further than it should have been able to.

"Ne, Allen-kun. What'd you mean, stretch?" Allen, while he still hadn't quite processed it elaborated.

"I mean stretch, his arm stretched at least 5 meters forward and hit the akuma." Lenalee blinked once. Then twice. Then thrice.

"Nani?" It wasn't a loud yell as most responded rather a dangerously quiet whisper. "Nani Allen-kun?" She stressed the words. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to see a doctor?" Allen shook his head.

"I'm serious…" Lenalee gave an all to cheery smile.

"Okay then" You could hear the smile. Allen shivered with a fear he didn't exactly understand. "So what happened then?" Lenalee asked, this time with a genuine curiosity. Allen gave a sigh in defeat and continued musing.

"I don't think it was innocence, but Luffy-san destroyed the akuma before I could get there. He did the same to the others too; with something he called Gomu Gomu no Gatoringu. I think…" Lenalee frowned again.

"Gomu Gomu no?"

* * *

Well Review:3 Please:D:D:D:D:D:D:D


End file.
